Letting Go And Moving On
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Hey everybody! I'm a new writer I'll be taking over the account more info inside :) Sam cheats on the OC with Jess while they were in college, not knowing that she was pregnant with his baby and not believing her when she tells him and the story progresses from there please R&R :) Triggers: Cheating, Pregnancy, Giving Birth
**Hey everyone, so you may know the previous owner of this profile, well she's leaving for college to pursue her medical degree, and I'll be taking over, my name is Jennifer and this is my first SPN fanfic I hope you guys like :)**

My life was perfect, I had the amazing Sam Winchester as my boyfriend, I was topping my classes at Stanford, everything was great, or at least that's how it _was_ until she came along. Everything just fell apart after that

Light filtered through the thin curtains as I felt the person behind me shifting, before an arm was splayed across my waist and a pair of lips pressed to my neck

"Morning beautiful," he mumbled, his breath hot against my ear

"Morning babe," I said making to pull away and get ready for the day when he pulled me back

"Five more minutes," he muttered burying his face in my neck

"No now, I have transfers to welcome and tours to give," I said moving his arm and going into the bathroom to get ready for the day

"You have to do that, I have the day off," he teased sinking further into the blankets "What'd you want for dinner?" he asked

"I don't know anything but salad,"

"There's gonna be salad included, no matter what you say," he chuckled

"Well, I'm off," I said giving him a quick peck and grabbing my bag before leaving

* * *

When I returned that evening I heard moaning coming from inside our apartment, furrowing my brows I unlocked the door.

"Sam," I called out cautiously grabbing the poker for the fire place and gripping it tightly in my hand when all movement suddenly stopped as I inched toward our bedroom, it resumed again this time in the form of shuffling and hushed whispers, I slowly pushed the door open and that's when it happened, that was the moment my life began falling apart, I saw them both standing there in nothing but their underwear, Jessica Moore was standing in nothing but her underwear with hickeys all over her neck and flushed skin, both of their breaths coming back in short pants. She quickly threw on her clothes and rushed outside with her bag.

I stood there looking at Sam, as he just stared back at me, finally I decided to break the deafening silence

"So what you're not gonna give me the whole 'it's not what it looks like'?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled looking down

"Why Sam?" Tears were now welling in my eyes, threatening to fall

"I just…." he trailed off, still staring at the floor "Ever since I met Jess, I just don't feel the way I used to for you anymore," when the words finally reached my brain it hit me, ever since he met her, this was going on for an entire year and I turned a blind eye to it, all those glances they shared when they passed by each other, I just brushed it off, how could I be so stupid, and here I am about to do something even stupider,

"You don't love me anymore?"

"No, Emily, I still love you, it's just, I don't feel that love as strongly anymore, I'm sorry," he said pulling on his sweats and a t-shirt, "I'm leaving, you can have the apartment, I won't bother you, I'll be back for my things in the morning," he breathed making to leave when I grabbed his arm

"Sam please, I can't do this without you," I cried looking up at him

"You deserve better,"

"Please Sam, I-I'm pregnant," at that moment, anger washed over his face

"I didn't expect this from you Emily," he gritted his teeth yanking his arm away, "You don't lie about something that serious,"

"I'm not lying,"

"I'll be back for my things in the morning," he repeated before walking out of the room, I heard him shuffling around for his shoes before the door slammed. At that moment my knees chose to give out, I fell to the floor, leaning on the foot of the bed and crying silently.

After a whole hour of crying, I decided that this wasn't going to be my life anymore, I got up, washed my face, packed my suitcase, and left, leaving my key and a note for Sam on the little table by the door.

I got in my car and started off to Kansas City, my hometown.

 **That was the first chapter, tell me what you guys think, the second one should be out soon**


End file.
